


【TK】开花结果 段子

by Thoki



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	【TK】开花结果 段子

 

 

 

1\. 关于交往

 

堂本光一在阳台上点了根烟，双手环臂抵在栏杆上百无聊赖的眯起眼睛看向隔壁打开的窗户。

 

 

小他十五岁的那个家伙每次看到他都会弯起圆澈的眼睛，嘴上一口一个大叔看起来毕恭毕敬但眼底却满是暧昧的温柔，时间久了也能隐隐约约察觉到什么。

 

大概只是图个一时新鲜吧。

 

虽说是事业小有成就的中年大叔，私下生活却还是怎么随意怎么来。一个人在家的时候会懒得刮干净嘴边刚冒出的青色胡茬；简单的饭菜会做不过也实在算不上美味；会抽烟会喝酒但也不会毫无节制；没人照顾的时候感冒发烧全靠自愈，实在难受的不行才会想起来吃药；房间除了电视游戏机和必备的家居用品也没有太多余的东西，简洁大方收拾起来也方便，不算糟糕也不算精致。

 

 

所以在那个短发的小鬼敲门送来一份看起来就很美味的营养便当时，光一颇意外的挑了下眉没多想就从他手上接了过来，倚在门上的人挠了挠刚睡醒还有些乱糟糟的黑发随意招呼道，“进来吧。”

 

“没有我想的那么乱嘛”

 

“喝吗”光一忽视他这句有些轻佻的话，从冰箱拿出两厅冰镇啤酒递给他一个。

 

“早上喝这个对胃不好。话说，你考虑的怎么样了”他接过啤酒顺便把光一手里的也硬拿下来。

 

 

说是图个一时新鲜也这么久了，在电梯里被表白的次数多到数不过来。不论是带着笑意又不失认真的真挚眼神、还是那种暧昧火辣饱含欲望的危险眼神，实话说都让年近40的自己心跳难得的漏了一拍。酒吧那次的擦枪走火还是怪他喝了太多，意识朦胧中就给隔壁的堂本刚打了电话，带回家后不知道怎么回事就被操了一顿，只记得自己把人往床上推，兴头上也不顾耳边的警告主动亲了上去……醒来后就看到了满脸愧疚的人握着他的手，「我真的喜欢你，和我交往吧」

 

「胡闹。」他揉了揉腰艰难的翻了个身不去看他，心里小声嘀咕着干的够狠啊。

 

「对不起…我把你……我会好好照顾你的」

 

「你觉得我需要你照顾？一个小鬼？」他微微偏过头抬起眼皮好笑的问了一句

 

「我已经二十五了，就是看起来小了点」

 

「而且我是Alpha…」昨晚他发现了床头柜上放着的那瓶抑制剂，做的时候也隐约碰到了内里的生殖器，所以这个总是冷着一张脸的男人还是个Omega

 

「体力上应该也能满足你……昨天你说了我好棒…」

 

「你说够了吗」男人的半边脸颊埋进了被子里，勾起的回忆让他浑身发热耳尖泛红，闷闷的声音带了些不甘和羞赧。

 

「我真的会对你好…」

 

「想都别想。」

 

「我会等你答应我的」

 

「出去。」

 

「……」

 

「没我允许不许再进我家」

 

切。

 

被赶出来后堂本刚心里有些不服气，不就大十岁吗？有什么了不起的？

但还是没有影响他对光一的爱意，也许这个男人只是性格有些别扭呢……想摆出架子吓跑自己的话在床上就不要那么诱人啊。

 

所以还是会在电梯里遇见的时候表白，偶尔敲门想要进去和他谈谈心——无一避免的被拒之门外。

 

除了今天。

 

 

“考虑什么”他试图从堂本刚手里夺过那厅啤酒，几番下来非但没有抢回来还被捉住了手腕。

 

“和我交往。”

 

“还有你这也叫不需要照顾？”他扶了下争夺啤酒中光一滑到鼻梁的细框眼镜，把冰凉的饮品轻轻放在了一边的桌子上一步步将人逼到了墙角，“放我进来是想清楚了吧”

 

他说的没错，这是一种暗示。

 

包括现在被抓着手腕抵在墙上莫名的燥热和心悸。

 

“我答应你，但很多时候得听我的”

 

他可是很要面子的。

 

 

 

 

2\. 关于同居

 

透过打开的窗户并看不到人，只是通风而已。

 

他吸了口烟，不一会儿就被人从后面搂住腰。

 

“大叔…以后天天都能抱你了”

 

“真黏人…”他轻拉了一下环在腰际的手，微微皱眉偏过头看了眼埋在肩窝的小恋人。这种被圈在怀里的后背抱让他有些不知所措……很容易的就会产生想被照顾和疼爱的心情，倒是说不上讨厌，相反的还很喜欢……故作不爽的样子总归是做给堂本刚看的，还是得有大人的样子嘛。

 

别扭又可爱，这是堂本刚的总结。

 

堂本光一觉得挺无聊的，明明就住在隔壁还要搬进来和自己同居。但是堂本刚不这么觉得，在一起久了他发现男人习惯在发情期用抑制剂，住在一起或许能改掉他这个对身体有害的习惯。

 

“今天不许再吸烟了”他夺过光一叼在嘴里的烟含在自己唇间浅吸一口，“有什么好抽的”

 

“比我亲你好吗”

 

“胡说什…嗯…”转过头话还没说完就被狠狠亲了一口，堂本刚扣住他的后脑勺渐渐加深了这个吻，浅淡的烟草气息蔓延于口腔，突然的深吻缠绵而旖旎，被搂在怀里的人有些喘不上气的抓着他环在腰际的手臂，越来越好的吻技把他的叔叔弄的身体发软不自觉往后靠，唇间溢出不知是抗拒还是享受的闷哼，等到终于分开后两人都起了些反应，光一红着脸拉开他锢在腰间的手抹了抹红肿的嘴唇低声责备了一句，“臭小鬼…”

 

“我喜欢你喔，大叔”

 

“……”

 

“喜欢你”

 

“知道了…”

 

 

我也是。

 

 

 

3\. 关于喝酒

 

接到电话后堂本刚立马赶到了附近酒吧，一进去就看到了醉猫一样趴在桌子上的人。

 

“呐…我和你说…”光一抬起晕乎乎的脑袋看着他傻笑，眯起的眼睛雾蒙蒙的。

 

“你看，我喝了一整瓶噢”

 

“嘿嘿…厉害吧”他炫耀般的挥了挥手中空荡荡的酒瓶，度数不低的绍兴酒被他喝的一滴不剩，此刻半个身子趴在桌面上的大叔眉宇间的锋利一扫而空，只有软绵绵的笑意一直挂在嘴边，“我喝完咯…刚…”

 

堂本刚连声回应着把他的手臂架在自己肩膀上带了出去，不安分的手摸上了他的脖子，手指在滚动的喉结上来回勾扫着，“什么东西嘛…一动一动的”

 

“别乱摸…”堂本刚扶着他腰的手用力捏了一下，被抓痛的人低叫一声不满的扭了扭腰，挣脱不了后又小声的嘀咕个不停。“臭小鬼…我要回家”

 

“知道了知道了，你别摸…”

 

从他上衣口袋里掏出了大门钥匙，刚进房间就被搂住脖子吻了一顿，“我好热…”

 

抑制剂在酒精作用下药效失了大半，光一软了身体往alpha怀里靠开始解自己的衣服，汗湿的脸颊在他胸前不停的蹭动，不敢轻易动作的年轻男人慢慢后退被逼至床边坐了下来，清甜的果香散发到四周，渐渐撩动起alpha暗涌的情欲，他推开光一按住他的双手扣在上方，暗下的眼眸里满是忍耐的警告和灼人的欲望，“光一…现在停还来得及”

 

“给我嘛…我想要…”他脑内一片空白，扭动着下身抬起未被限制住的腿蹭了蹭alpha胯间昂扬的欲望，omega下意识的索求是最致命的催情剂，堂本刚暗骂了一句压在他身上肆意的亲吻啃咬，欲火点燃了光一敏感不堪的身体，他渴望起更多的触碰和填满，双腿被打开狠狠操进去的瞬间他浑身一颤惊叫着绷直了脊背，太久没有被打开的地方在alpha快节奏的大力操弄中很快变得红肿而湿润，分泌的液体流的越来越多，他抓住身侧的床单半阖着眼眸看着用力干他的年轻男人，喘息声在操到某一点时骤然变成了拉长的呻吟，躺在床上的男人高仰起头胸膛剧烈起伏着，他攥紧柔软的床单脚背有些痉挛，alpha抬高他的腿持续的撞在那一点上，绵长颤抖的呻吟越来越急促，他蜷起脚趾爽到哭了出来，堂本刚见他哭了立刻减缓速度轻声问他，“怎么了…要我出去吗…”

 

“继续干我…”理智崩塌后光一被发了狠的男人翻来覆去操到合不上后穴，射出的精液和止不住流淌的淫液把床单弄的一片狼藉，光一叫的喘不上气坐在他身上死死抓着堂本刚的后背，意乱情迷的说着让人发疯的情话，“哈啊……太棒了……”

 

“爽吗大叔，我操的你爽吗”疯狂动作中alpha粗喘着气贴在他耳边沙哑的问，又要被送上高潮的人张大嘴巴带着哭腔断断续续的回应，嘴唇开合中津液顺着嘴角缓缓往下流，“爽…啊…啊——刚…我不行了…不能再操了…啊、哈啊…”他弓起身体抽搐着高潮，射过一次的alpha在体内还没有出来的意思，光一指甲陷进他的肩膀哑着嗓子摇头哭喊，意识朦胧中只有身体条件反射性的轻微搐动流出大量的液体，湿透的黑发狼狈不堪的黏在潮红的脸颊上，叫不动的人就这样被干到昏了过去。

 

结束后堂本刚心怀愧疚的给大了自己十几岁的男人好好清理了一番，太快的节奏再加上情绪有些失控直接把人弄成了这样……明早起来好好道个歉吧，希望他能同意和自己交往。

 

 

 


End file.
